gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Reunite
Guild Info C'''aribbean Reunite is a pirate guild founded on 12/26/10 by Emma Winters, Will Burnmorrigan, Captain Colt, Captain Jailbreaker, and Lunar Star, otherwise known as '''The Guild Council. They're main goal is to unite the Caribbean. The Guild color is blue. (You do not have to wear the guild color. This is optional for those who want to show guild spirit.) On 12/30/10 former GM Elizabeth Plundertimbers abandoned the guild without explaination, leaving Will Burnmorrigan as GM. The first to discover this was Captain Colt. What the whole guild couldn't understand was: Why did she take a few guild members (I won't tell names) off her friends list? It was later discovered that she left due to a time issue and she felt the guild members did not understand that she didn't have time to be GM. However, the problems were sorted out and a new forum was created. Guild Rules #Treat others the way you would like to be treated. #Respect all members. #Ask before you teleport. #Be respectful during guild meetings. To contact The GM's Assistant E-mail her at EmmaWinters98@hotmail.com. If you are a member of the guild and you would like to chat with us otherwise from game, then feel free to join our forum! You must register under your pirate name and must be in our guild. If you join and if you are not in the guild, then you will be removed. The new forum is now here! It's the best way to remain active in the guild! Caribbean Reunite Forum Remember to read the pre-registering rules! Current News 12/27/10 We maybe having our official welcome party January 1, Right after our guild meeting! This date isn't official and may change. We hope all members of our guild will come! Find more about it on our forum. Have fun! 12/30 Our previous guildmaster, Elizabeth Plundertimbers has just deleted the guild forum. Please standby so that we can create a new one. 12/31 A new forum was created. 1/1/11 Happy new year! Our first meeting will be next Saturday. Meetings Meetings for the guild will be held on Saturdays at noon (EST). If you cannot attend a meeting, please notify a council member one day in advance. The GM will let you know where it is being held. If we don't see you on POTCO at all for 2 weeks, you will be removed from the guild. NOTIFY us if you're going to be gone for a while Guild Council (Leaders, Etc.) Emma Winters - Guildmaster's Assistant (Takes care of things when the GM is away, writes this article, etc.) Will Burnmorrigan - Parliamentarian/Guildmaster (Runs meetings, deals with the croud, etc.) Captain Colt - Head Recruiter (Leads the recruiting of new people to the guild and helps with new members.) Captain Jailbreaker - Commander-in-Chief (Takes care of combat operations and leads in invasions.) Lunar Star - Events Chairman (Sets up socials, parties, and other fun stuff!) Guild Server And Policy Caribbean Reunite's guild server is Bequermo. The policy for this server is for invasions and meetings. (meaning you don't have to go there every time you get on) Active Members Place your name next to a bullet so we'll know that you've read the webpage and are active in the guild. * Emma Winters * Will Burnmorrigan * Captain Colt *Lunar Star *Peter Sharkskull * Captain Jailbreaker * Trevor * Sam Ironrage * Angel Truescarlett * Category:Guilds Category:POTCO